Recent advances in mapping and gaming technologies have led to compelling multi-player location-based games that model real-world environments. Players of such location-based games have been found to exhibit a connection with in-game locations with which they have an existing relationship in real-life (e.g., home, office, favorite restaurants, and/or other points of interest).
At the same time, within an increasingly connected communications environment, players and users in general are increasingly concerned with ensuring the privacy of their data and/or other interactions with their network devices and services. In particular, many users are concerned with the issue of location-based privacy (e.g., how to determine the users/devices with whom a user's device is allowed to connect, share with, etc.) and how to generate location-based privacy policies as little burden as possible on the users.
Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to facilitating automated location-based privacy policy generation using existing data already available about users (e.g., in-game behavior data collected from location-based games).